Initiation
by Demus
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Joining a Wolf Pack.' Harry, Remus, and the recently acquitted Sirius go to the Shrieking Shack to discuss Harry's dreams of being hunted by a wolf. Can their pack finally be complete? Warning! Mild Slash. Chapter 3 posted.
1. WolfDreams

It has been a year since I last wrote something to do with this- I'm so lazy. I gave up on this last year and discovered in a dusty old file at the back of my folder five days ago.

To anyone who read 'Joining a Wolf Pack' and requested a sequel, all I can say is sorry. I have had zilch inspiration, I had no idea how to carry on, and those are very pathetic excuses. I really didn't know if this could go any further.

This is weirder than 'Joining' and in it Remus and Sirius are lovers. That will not be gone into in detail, but they make a great couple. So there IS SLASH. GREAT BIG SLASH WARNING HERE. THERE IS NOTHING GRAPHIC- JUST CUDDLING AND CUTENESS. No like-y, no read-y. 

Plot: Harry's dreams have been disturbed as late by the menacing shadow of a grey-black wolf. What does it mean? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Extra note: Ignore the events of OOTP or this will make even less sense. This is an au!!!

****

Initiation into a Pack Circle

Darkness. The night is full of energy tonight. Tonight, a thousand hopes and dreams will be met and the fate of a pack will be decided. This is the tale of the Star-Hound and the Moon-Lord and their Son who was not a Son. Gather quietly for the initiation.

****

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was still. Well, as still as a magical school could be. The students and professors were abed and asleep and it seemed that only the ghosts were active, roaming the hallways and greeting each other in soft voices as they met.

You should never take things as they seem. Three dark shapes stole out of the castle and made their way across the lawn as silent as a passing shadow. They reached the Whomping Willow and paused for a moment. Then, as the branches stilled, they hastily scurried into the dark passage beneath the tree and went up it to the Shrieking Shack. Cloaks were pulled off, and faces revealed.

Remus Lupin-Professor of DADA, Sirius Black-Professor of Astronomy and Harry Potter-the Boy Who Lived grinned at each other. Sneaking out of Hogwarts was so easy round Christmas time, it was unbelievable. Remus strode over to the fireplace and muttered a few words, causing a fire to spring up out of the ancient, long forgotten ashes. Sirius pushed the two battered chairs closer to the warmth and they sat- Harry in one chair, Remus in Sirius's lap in the other. They sat in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Sirius spoke first. "Is this where it happened?"

He was referring to an event that had happened nearly a month before. At the full moon, Harry and Remus had defeated a dark demon together and a pack bond had started to form. After Sirius had been pardoned, a week after this, he had become Professor of Astronomy, thanks to Dumbledore and Remus. And together, the newly formed family had told the third pack member all about it.

Remus nodded. "Yes. This is where it happened, so this is where we hold the initiation." He turned to Harry and smiled. "This is where you become a true member of my pack."

Harry smiled back and Sirius grinned at his lover. "Aw, I love it when you go all alpha!"

Remus gave the black-haired man a dig in the ribs. "Siri!"

Harry chuckled. "Well, if you two would like to stop bickering like a married couple...."

Remus shifted in Sirius's lap to focus on the boy. "Of course Harry. Now, these dreams you've been having, can you describe them to me again?"

Harry nodded. "They're always the same. I'm running through a forest. It's night and I can't hear anything. As I run, I can sense something chasing me. I stop and turn. A grey-black wolf with green eyes skids to a stop in front of me. It looks at me for a minute then it leaps at my chest. And then I wake up."

Sirius looked at Remus. "So that means he's..."

Remus nodded. "Yes. I thought this much." He turned back to Harry. "I think I can explain this. To be able to be a part of a werewolf pack or clan you must have the ability to transform into an animal- whether that means you are an Animagi or a werewolf or some other Shapeshifter depends on you. And you, Harry have been chosen to carry the soul of the wolf with you. In other words, you can transform into to a wolf."

Harry gaped. "Me? Wolf? I'm an Animagus?"

Sirius laughed. "Comes as a shock doesn't it? The same sort of thing happened to James and I when we finally worked out how to become Animagi- you've got it easier than we had it because of your little.... escapade."

Harry, pulling himself out of his shocked state, raised an eyebrow in puzzled enquiry.

"Well, when James and I were trying to work out how to transform, we had to go through hours and hours of research, and then hours and hours of meditation and dream-studying. It took us forever. And we didn't have an already trained Animagus we could confer with. And Remus-"

The werewolf cut in. "Remus was going frantic because he thought you were going to do it wrong and end up either stuck as animals or with animal limbs that you couldn't take to Madam Pomfrey because then she'd know what you were trying to do!"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, so Remus was being really paranoid and kept casting safety charms and double checking everything we found out to make sure it was absolutely perfectly right."

Harry laughed as well. "Were you really that worried?"

Remus nodded wearily. "Yes, I was. Anyway," he was business-like suddenly. "Although I'd love to reminisce about all the lost sleep and heartache, I think we'd better get started. Before the moon comes up."

*******

Well, what do you think? If you're sat there feeling very confused, go and read Joining a Wolf Pack- that might help……but it might not.

Please review! Any thoughts on whether or not I should continue with this or scrap it and start again of what should happen next would be greatly appreciated! Cheers!

****


	2. WolfSoul

Yes. I finally came up with what happened next. I am so sorry it took so long- I have been inspired to write LOTR stuff, and the HP stuff got neglected!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

WolfSoul  
  
Remus stood up, brushed off his robes and turned to Harry. "Remember Harry, as soon as the pattern is laid on the floor, there must be no talking."  
  
Harry nodded. Remus smiled at him and went over to a cupboard on the wall, grinning in triumph as he found a stick of chalk and a battered old metal chalice. He turned to Sirius. "I knew it was still here Siri!"  
  
The raven-haired man also stood and shook out his robes. He rolled his eyes at Harry and took the chalice from Remus, pulling a vial from his pocket and pouring a pale green liquid into it. He then placed the chalice on the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
Remus gave a satisfied nod and started to trace a large circle around the chalice, muttering quietly under his breath. As he walked, his wand dropped a trail of silvery dust onto the floor. Sirius followed him, conjuring up small balls of a dim purple-blue flame over certain places along the trail. When the circle was complete, Sirius stepped out of it and watched with Harry as Remus began to draw complicated sigils and symbols inside the circle. This done the wizard also stepped in and gestured for Harry to enter the circle. Nervously, the young wizard did so.  
  
Remus nodded again and he and Sirius both pointed their wands at the chalice, both murmuring "Wingardium Leviosa." The battered cup with its ornate swirls and spirals floated up till it was level with Harry's chest. Sirius grinned at Harry and mimed a drinking action at Harry as Remus glanced anxiously out the window to check the position of the moon.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and took the chalice from the air. He glanced at Remus and Sirius, who both grinned reassuringly at him. He grinned back shakily and raised the cup to his lips, downing the contents in one go. The liquid tasted like silvery green satin- there truly was no other way to describe it. Harry shuddered slightly as the smooth liquid burned an icy trail down his throat.  
  
He waited for a few seconds, then blinked drowsily. His vision was swimming, and it suddenly seemed darker. He sensed movement behind him and collapsed backwards as his legs gave way. He heard a familiar voice whisper "Good luck!" in his ear before he sank into unconsciousness. 

Vision

Harry opened his eyes and winced as he felt the dull throbbing ache in his head. He carefully got to his feet and took in his surroundings. He was stood in a forest. It was the dead of night. He could hear no sound. No, that wasn't true. He could hear the pad of paws behind him, the crackle of dry leaves and the swishing sound of fur brushing against bark. He turned to see a grey-black wolf tread slowly out of the darkness towards him. He froze for a split second, then turned and began to run.  
  
He could hear the wolf following, hear the crash of branches, hear the thud of its paws, hear the rasping of its breath. He reached a clearing, stopped and turned. The grey-black wolf skidded to a stop in front of him. Harry's eyes widened. _My dream!_ As if it heard his thoughts, the wolf nodded and leapt at his chest. Harry shut his eyes and braced for the inevitable impact. It didn't come.  
  
Harry shivered as a warm mist pass through his body. He suddenly felt as if he'd been born again. He opened his eyes and felt new life stirring within his soul. And then he fainted.

End Vision

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a large black dog standing over him. It licked his face and whined, then nudged him gently. Harry stood and felt a light in his eyes. He glanced out the once-shuttered and glass-less window to see the silvery light of the full moon shining down. He turned to the animal with a questioning look on his face. The big dog nodded and flicked its head to indicate the werewolf had gone upstairs.  
  
Harry looked around and saw he was still inside the circle. He stepped out of it and an icy tingle danced up his spine. He could hear the wolf moving around upstairs, hear it growling, knew it was impatient for the initiation to be complete. Harry closed his eyes and focused, trying to feel for the wolf within him. He felt a strange prickling sensation all over his body as he strained to change for the first time. He could feel his morphic field blurring as he took on a new body.  
  
He opened his eyes. Once again his senses were sharper and clearer. He lifted his head and looked at the dog; suddenly aware he was at eye-level with the big creature. He wagged his tail hesitantly. The dog's mouth was wide open in a canine laugh. Harry stepped forwards, amazed at how light his footfalls were. His tail wagged faster. _Sirius, I did it!_ In his excitement he didn't even realise he'd communicated through his mind.  
  
The bear-like dog barked delightedly. _Please, Harry, it's Padfoot!  
_  
Padfoot turned and bounded out of the room. Harry followed, yapping with glee at his speed and agility. Together, wolf and dog raced up the stairs to where their pack leader was waiting for them to begin the next stage of the initiation.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	3. WolfPack

Sorry for the delay, everybody! My pet project at the moment is a LotR story which is planned to run to about 25 chapters, and that's been using up my creative juices. But here is chapter three of Initiation, and it is unbelievable how much thanks I owe to all of my reviewers, who have been very patient with me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I can only dream about those sorts of riches.

* * *

Harry, in his Animagus form, followed Padfoot up the stairs at a dead run, playfully snapping at his heels as lupine instincts took over. Padfoot slowed to a trot when he reached the landing, stopping outside the only room with a door intact. The wolf copied him, aware of a sudden change of mood. His ears flattened against his skull as he caught the sound of angry, impatient growls coming from inside the room, feeling an unreasonable fear growing in him. He automatically cringed, whimpering softly.

Padfoot sniffed at the door and let out a quiet questioning whine. He heard Moony snarl an answer and he turned to the young wolf by his side. Gently, reassuringly, he nuzzled his head into its grey-black neck ruff and spoke as a pack member. _Wolf-Child, Son of the Pack, have no fear. Pack-leader not harm you._

Then he nudged the door open with his nose and entered. He wagged his tail when he caught sight of his mate and lowered his head respectfully. The werewolf leapt towards him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, forcing him to the floor and standing over him, sniffing at his bared throat. Padfoot craned his head round and whined, his ears back. The werewolf's savage golden eyes glared into his and it growled deeply, opening its jaws and touching Padfoot's neck with the barest pressure applied to its huge fangs.

---  
Padfoot

mate

mine

mine

my mate

my Padfoot

submission

submits only to me

good

mine  
---

Moony released Padfoot and allowed him to stand, now free to be affectionate to his mate after his show of dominance. The big dog yapped and nuzzled the werewolf. Moony licked Padfoot's face lovingly, then turned his attention to the young wolf that stood cowering at the entrance to the room.

He caught a familiar scent of a fearful young wolf, alone in the world with no pack-brothers to care for him. He took a step towards the creature and surveyed it carefully. He remembered a time of danger when there was darkness and pain and an overwhelming need to _protect._ He remembered fighting, blood and death and protection of Son who was not a son. Son of the Pack.

---  
cub

afraid

afraid of me

alone

one-of-mine alone

pack-son, one-of-mine

pack

my pack

one-of-my-pack

now  
---

Harry stared at the werewolf from the shadow of the doorway. The creature was just as he remembered- a huge silver-grey-tawny wolf with a lithe muscular form. He was fast and powerful, a creature that could keep up with its prey on a daylong hunt and still have the strength to bring it down. Harry felt the hard golden eyes fix on him and take him in, the pack-leader taking his time to evaluate the youngster.

He automatically sank to the ground and showed his soft underbelly to the werewolf as it padded towards him. He felt his lupine fear grow as the alpha, the pack-leader brought its head close to his, its hackles up and a barely audible growl emitting from its throat. Harry whined pleadingly. Moony walked round him, sniffing every inch of him as Padfoot looked on with confidence shining in his deep brown eyes.

Moony reached down and took hold of the scruff of the young wolf's neck. His grip was strong but his teeth did not pierce the skin and he was careful not to cause pain for the other. He pulled the young wolf up on to his feet and shook him gently, almost playfully. Padfoot barked at him. _Now! Now!_

Moony released Harry and the grey-black wolf turned to face him, the youngster's fear of him gone. The werewolf looked Harry in the eye for a long time. Harry saw love in the golden orbs, a sense of _trust me I'll protect you don't fear me one-of-mine love._

Then Moony leapt forwards and bit deep into Harry's shoulder. Harry yelped in pain and surprise as sharp teeth sank into his flesh. Just as suddenly, the werewolf released his hold and lapped up the blood that welled up in the not deep wound. Confused and hurt, Harry backed away, his ears back and down once more. What had he done wrong?

He felt a warm wet tongue against his face as Padfoot comforted him. The black dog turned so that Harry could see his left side and showed the youngster the scar of a similar bite wound, long since healed up. So this was just part of the initiation. Harry looked at his own bite and saw it was a light wound where the blood was already beginning to clot. He looked up at the werewolf and wagged his tail in delight, feeling an indescribable joy fill him.

Moony rumbled quietly and came forwards to nuzzle him affectionately. Then the big wolf turned to lick Padfoot's face. The dog's mouth was once again open in canine laughter. The werewolf looked at his two pack-brothers and turned to run out of the room, raising his head to let out a triumphant call. His pack followed him as he ran out of the house and down the passage to roam freely through the snow-laden woods, baying their contempt at the white face of a winter full moon.

* * *

Thanks for reading! There may be one more chapter where Harry gets his pack name, but if you think this is a good enough ending, do tell me!


End file.
